


莫得罪女人

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 其實無他，你住人屋宇下，梗收買路錢嗱兩紮……——許冠傑《加價熱潮》
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	莫得罪女人

**Author's Note:**

> 大量白話俚語，慎入

這絕對是周子瑜最倒霉的一天。

昨晚跟凑﨑紗夏吵架後，早上就被物業傳來的房租上調通知給嚇醒；嚇醒之後才發現上班快遲到，趕上巴士拍卡才驚覺餘額不足；餘額不足付了零錢後，本以為剛好剩下的四個半能買個麵包做早餐，誰知道麵包也加到五元一個。

於是全條街的人都目睹周子瑜兩手空空的從街尾的麵包店走出來，腳下登著雙高跟鞋穿著裙，以世界級百米衝刺的速度跑去街頭的寫字樓。

"看你這個樣子也是沒有吃早餐了。"孫彩瑛眼見周子瑜快低血糖暈倒的樣子搭上亂得跟金毛獅王一樣的髮型，隨手扔了塊生命麵包給周子瑜，道:"先吃塊生命麵包延續生命吧，一會兒滅絕師太實詐你型。"

周子瑜每每想到滅絕師太那晚娘臉，頓時將嘴裏的生命麵包也吐出來。她雙眉緊蹙，一副要生不死的樣子道 :"滅絕師太不是出差了嗎？！"

"佢翻咗嚟十世啦！"孫彩瑛拍了拍周子瑜的肩膊，同情的道 :"要是你當初肯屈服在滅絕師太的淫威之下甩了紗夏姐姐，就用不著每日都被她詐型了。"

"孫彩瑛，那你又為甚麼不犧牲色相誘惑她。"

"人家看上的又不是我，而且我可是對南姐姐忠貞不二的。" 

是的，那位諢名滅絕師太的李經理四十又一。當初大概看上周子瑜的face&body而多加照顧。

天知道是誰透露風聲（大概是林娜璉和俞定延，要不然就是平井桃和金多賢）將滅絕師太對周子瑜有意的消息告訴給凑﨑知道，害得凑﨑從人事部趕到會計部宣示主權。

從那刻，也就是凑﨑柴柴帶備愛心便當、當著滅絕師太面前往周子瑜的嘴唇狠狠來個法式深吻開始，周子瑜便不斷陷入被詐型、被刁難的無間地獄當中，日復夜、夜復日的被狠狠折磨。

要不是滅絕師太上頭是朴志效，周子瑜覺得她早就吃了一碟豉椒炒魷。

"怎麼所有不幸事情都集中在同一天發生？"

看著苦著臉的周子瑜，孫彩瑛隨即了然，道 :"你又和紗夏姐姐吵架了？之後租金又上調了？"

"是的" 周子瑜頷首，從孫彩瑛那袋生命麵包取出一塊，一邊撕成小塊一邊道:"誰叫我住人屋檐下，怕且之後也要吃生命麵包渡日。"

"其實我真的不覺得是關住人屋檐下的事"孫彩瑛道 :"自從你跟紗夏姐姐談戀愛、再搬到那裡開始，你不覺得每逢你跟紗夏姐姐吵架之後也會接到租金上調的通知嗎？"

"所以說彩彩你認為"周子瑜強忍著翻白眼的衝動:''紗夏姐姐就是害得我下個月要捱貴租的幕後黑手嗎？"

雖然事實上還真是那麼巧合……周子瑜心想:但紗夏姐姐不過也是OL，又怎麼能動搖我的租金？！

"大新聞！大新聞！"正當孫彩瑛想答話之時，卻見林娜璉風風火火的跑來會計部並一把抱著周子瑜:"珠熙！恭喜你甩難了！來個bobo慶祝！"

"咳...咳"周子瑜用力推出林娜璉的魔爪，嫌棄的道:"甩甚麼難？！滅絕師太回來了耶！"

"滅絕師太剛剛被老廉請去飲咖啡了！"林娜璉興奮地說:"剛才連人事部的「大粒癦」都被老廉請去飲咖啡了。"

"啊！那志效姐姐……"

"志效沒有事"林娜璉擺擺手，神秘兮兮的四處張望，壓低聲音道:"聽說…原來江湖上人稱「敗家女」只知旅行、處處留情的太子女微服私訪到我們公司！這次大粒癦和滅絕師太聯合虧空公款就是志效跟太子女查出來的。"

滿以為這樣的天大情報一出，99忙內會甘願以bobo作代價換取更多料子。誰知道孫彩瑛打了個呵欠繼續埋首工作，而周子瑜則沉迷麵包難以自拔。

"喂，給我點反應好不好？我好歹也是大姐……"

"實勢第九"平井桃忽然到來，笑嘻嘻的道:"林九熙，她們不給你反應是覺得你在放流料。"

"甚麼？！我林娜璉甚麼時候放過流料？！"

"有。"孫彩瑛毫不猶豫的道 :"上次我和子瑜去的炒年糕店就是。"

周子瑜聞言，隨即接口道 :"說得有多好吃，實際去到卻難吃到爆炸。"

"所以說，姐姐你這是信用破產了。即使你這次說的都是堅料。"平井桃拍了拍林娜璉的肩膊，又對周子瑜說 :"對了，周子你快上天台一趟。"

"啥？！"大姐你沒頭沒腦的忽然說這句話也太詭異了吧？！

慢著……這回娜璉姐姐說的是堅料？！！！

在周子瑜被一連串消息連環轟炸下顯然是一臉懵然，平井桃不耐煩的一掌拍落周子瑜的背，道 :"是紗夏讓你去天台一趟啦！"

"噢…怎麼不早說。"話雖如此，周子瑜一聽是她家姐姐的詔令，連忙一溜煙奔上天台。

全然忘記她昨天跟凑﨑之間的齪語。

"紗…紗夏姐姐…"周子瑜喘著氣，道 :"你找我有甚麼事？"拜托不是要說分手。

凑﨑自衣袋抽出手帕，細細擦拭周子瑜鬢邊的細汗，微嗔道 :"怎麼不看著自己身子，看你都喘哂氣了。"

"可是桃姐姐說你叫我來天台，我不想讓你等。"周子瑜的鼻尖微微發紅，聲音雖小卻份外堅定:"這幾天我忙著做滅絕師太交給我的工作而讓你等久了，所以今次我不想讓你再等了。"

凑﨑聞言，手隨即頓住了。她凝視著周子瑜，才發現周子瑜眼袋生出厚厚的黑眼圈，三餐不定使她又消瘦了，看著極是憔悴。

她已經很久也沒有這麼詳細打量她了。

凑﨑嘆了口氣，踮起腳尖往周子瑜唇上輕輕一啄，悄聲道 :"子瑜，對不起。"

"姐姐，這句話是我說才是。"年下扭過頭，忽然心生限的勇氣，放聲大喊道:"姐姐，不如你搬來跟我住好麼？"

"？"事情發生得太快，饒是凑﨑平素轉數極快，此刻也是聽得她愣了。

"我…要是姐姐覺得不太合適…" 

"才不會！子子我愛你。"一起同居，不就可以二十四小時膩歪在一起了嗎？！

大發！

"周子瑜的房租上調取消了吧。"

"紗夏小姐，可是今天早上我們才…"

"我不管，我可不想我也跟著捱貴租。"

"是。"

這小學生的愛情真麻煩……

管家是如此說。

"紗夏小姐，關於李經理和徐經理虧空公款的事…"

"告到她們坐監，告到她們甩褲。"

"是的。"

紗夏小姐，不用那麼兇狠的……

律師看著目露凶光的惡柴，他由衷為那兩位祈禱。


End file.
